Forever More
by Taki-kun
Summary: Its been a while, since you died. I can't even remember anymore. Possible LxLight
1. Chapter 1

Konchiwa minna-han's.

**A/N** Hi this may have yaoi and AU in it, so if you don't like don't read. Although you can't take me TOO seriously, since it may turn in the complete opposite direction.

**August 13, 2008**

It is a day for celebration. I have finally killed L, so I can now freely act as Kira from now on.

**August 15, 2008**

I went to L's funeral, it was such a good day, despite the rain.

**August 20, 2008- January 19, 2010**

I gave the death note to Misaki, who will now act as Kira. He thinks the same way as me.

**April 24, 2010**

I killed Misaki with the death note when he threatened to go to the police and speak.

**August 13, 2010**

Noticed that L died exactly 2 years ago today. Thought I'd put some plastic flowers on his grave to avoid suspicion.

**August 18, 2010**

I started going out with a girl I met at college. Her name is Misa, and she's a bit weird, but at least she doesn't irritate me.

**August 11, 2011**

Moved in with Misa today.

**August 13, 2011**

Put some more plastic flowers on L's grave.

**August 18, 2011**

I decided to give the death note to a total stranger. Relinquished all memories.

**August 19, 2011**

I have no idea what the previous entries are about, but I don't think I really want to know.

**September 27, 2011**

Decided to visit L's grave. Found hordes of plastic flowers for some reason. I cleaned his grave and put a potted plant there instead.

**October 3, 2011**

Watered the pot plant at L's grave. I also shouted my frustration about not getting anywhere with the Kira case to his grave.

**October 8, 2011**

Still not getting anywhere. So depressing.

**October 9, 2011**

The rest of the team left, leaving Matsuda as the last member.

**October 11, 2011**

Tried to kill myself, since I'm not getting anywhere with the Kira case. I was placed under suicide watch.

**January 1, 2012**

Back and trying to figure out the Kira Case, Still not getting anywhere.

**January 2, 2012**

Kira Killed my father. I will never forgive him.

**January 3, 2012**

Locked myself in my house, and locked Misa out. I am not coming out again.......

**A/N:** So that's the history :D now for the story, which starts from the last journal entry. (yes, Light has a diary :P and now you've read it. Stalker -______________-)

Bang.

What was that?

Bang.

Ah it must be Misa trying to get in again..

I detach myself from the bed sheet and glance at the clock.

3am.

Honestly what does a guy have to do to get some peace around here? Especially at 3am for crying out load!

Bang.

The constant banging is seriously pissing me off now. Maybe I should yell for her to stop.

Bang.

No. if I yell at her, she'll know I'm awake, and will continue her attempts at getting in. If I ignore her she'll go away eventually.

Bang.

Bang.

Silence.

"Good. She must have taken the hint and left. Now back to sleep."

I flop down into my pillow again to try and sleep. But its no good, as I am now well and truly awake. Damn her.

I get out of bed and go to take a shower, shedding my clothes as I go. I step into the shower and turn it on, letting the cold water fully wake me.

After I have finished my shower I pull on a baggy black top and pants and make my way to the kitchen, when I see that Misa is standing there, glaring at me.

"How could you lock me out, Light-kun?! This IS my house too you know."

She continues to glare at me.

"How did you get in? I thought you left."

She ignores me.

"I'm going to take a shower."

And with that she walks up the stairs, leaving me in peace once again.

I walk up and put some bread in the toaster. While I wait for it to cook, I pick up the newspaper and discover Kira killed 20 more people yesterday. I mentally shoot myself in the head and put the newspaper through the shredder.

Chiing. My toast is ready.

I take it out and put some butter on it, but just as I start to eat it, Misa comes in. She takes my toast and walks out the door. I glare daggers at her, which are blatantly ignored.

I put another slice of bread in and hope that she chokes on her toast.

Chiing. Its ready.

I butter up the toast and eat it in silence.

Ring.

Putting my toast down, I go to answer the door. Its Misa. She forgot her bag. I slam the door in her face and lock her out.

"BAKA(1) BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!"

I ignore her yelling and finish my toast.

"BAKA-SAMA(2)!"

I continue to ignore her and sit down to watch some tv.

Bzzt.

"~Kira's Kingdom~"(3)

Bzzt.

"Watch closely as the male specimen starts to hatch, it may take several hours"

Bzzt.

"Proactive solution! 2 easy payments of $29.95, Including postage and handling"

Bzzt.

"This is Kira central news. Today Kira killed 20 people. In unrelated news, a dog grew wings, but Kira is much more important."

Click.

"Nothing but crap. Maybe I'll try to catch up on some shuteye"

I yawn.

"That maybe turns to a definite."

I walk upstairs and fall asleep on my bed...

**A/N** Well I hope you like please rate and review :D :D :D :D

(1)Baka-idiot

(2)-Sama is used to confer greatness or respect. In this case it is used to imply a greater insult.

(3)Kiras Kingdom is a tv show on Death Note.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yep, I bought death note for $2 and a piece of chewed gum! Not.

**A/N **

Thanks to NekoDoodle, Jordan's Gal and the anonymous person for reviewing. You made my day! I didn't think anyone would even bother reading it, let alone taking the time to review! *gives cookies to reviewers*

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bang.

I slowly drag myself awake.

Bang. Bang.

Geez, Misa must be back. What time is it?

I glance at the clock.

3:00pm glares back at me.

I must have been tired.

Bang.

I yawn again.

Bang.

That sure is annoying.

I walk to the door and open it, intending to give Misa a piece of my mind, but instead I see L. Looking at me with his hand in the air as if he was stopped mid-knock. I slam the door immediately.

He can't be there, can he? I mean he's dead. And in the past 4 years of being dead he hasn't knocked on my door before.

I slide down against the door.

I must be hallucinating. Probably due to not eating enough and too much stress.

I know how to get rid of it. Close your eyes count to ten and look again.

10...

Bang.

9...

8...

7...

6...

Bang.

5...

4...

3...

2...

Bang.

1...

0...

Now I just need to look outside and he'll be gone.

I open the door a crack and peer outside. He's still there. He's still there. How can he be there? He's dead! Dead people don't knock on doors! They don't!

I shut the door and slide down against it. I am in total shock.

I raise my hands and look at them. They are shaking madly. I must look like a insane person to anyone watching. I keep trying to think of a scientific explanation, but I can't figure anything out in my current state.

"Light-kun? Are you ok?"

Oh god, he's talking to me. What do I do? What do I do?

Well the only thing I can do. I have a mental breakdown.

I slowly stand up and talk loudly enough for whatever is outside my door to hear.

"I-impossible. You can't be L. Y-You're dead!"

Silence. Maybe he left.

"But If I'm dead I can't be here. You aren't making any sense, Light-kun. Are you sure you're ok?"

Damn, still there.

"Y-You aren't real...."

If he IS real he's probably thinking I'm pathetic right now.

"Light-kun is something wrong? Let me in, ok?"

I twitch.

"Whatever you are, you aren't coming in."

That's right. Be firm with that loony out there. He's probably just a impersonator.

"Light-kun, enough of this. Let me in already."

That's It. I'm going to plead insanity as they say.

"I-I don't know you... G-Go away..."

Silence.

Maybe he's gone.

Should I check?

But I might see him!

No. it can't be that bad!

I slowly open the door a crack.

He's gone.

Thank god he's gone.

I slide down with a sigh of relief.

"Th-that was... Oh just thank god it's over."

I am still a mess.

I shut the door and go back to bed again, but I don't get any sleep, as my dreams are haunted by L.

**A/N** BANZAI! :D did you like it? I hope you did. Please read and review if you can.

**A/N (added 12 May 2009):** Just letting you know that this was written over a year ago. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but this thing called life appeared and deleted all the data from my computer, and I only recently discovered I had a backup copy.

Also, the next chapter will be written in a slightly(possibly very) different style. I hope to post it a little while after this. Please read and review if you are still there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I once got Naruto in return for a Yaoi manga I had. I then traded Naruto for Death Note. Huuuh? You actually believed me? Well, I was _lying_.

**A/N** \O/ An update. Wow. Amazing. The first two chapters were originally written several years ago now, and my style of writing has changed quite a bit -at least in my opinion it has-

So with out further ado I present chapter 3. All in L's POV, no less.

A measly 663 words. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

I sighed and continued walking down the street.

'I wonder what was up with Light.'

I shrugged and stopped for a moment to think.

'Watari will probably have some idea of what's going on.'

I continued down the street, pausing only to fish out a few coins for the local beggar, who stared at me like I was crazy but ferreted the coins away anyway.

I then pulled out my cell-phone and dialled Wataris number.

Ring.

I turned and continued down the quiet street while I waited for him to pick up.

Ring. Ring. Click.

"Matsuda! You better have that pizza!"

'Huh?'

I blinked before replying.

"...Who are you and what have you done to Watari?"

There was a few moments of silence on the other end of the phone before the same mysterious voice from before answered.

"I don't know who you are, or where you got this number, but it is a private number and –not- a sex hotline god-dammit!!"

He then hung up on me. That bastard.

Shoving my phone back into my pocket, I hailed a nearby taxi and got in. I was immediately assaulted by the smell of pizza and beer.

"Where you headed?" Was the only greeting I got from the young driver.

Pulling the door closed and wrinkling my nose I replied, "12 Hana Street(1), thank you."

I felt his gaze on me for a few seconds before he sped off down the street.

'I'm still worried about Light... He was acting strange, and if I didn't know better he looked shocked to see me.'

"So... You from around here?"

The energetic voice of the driver interrupted my musing.

"Yes." I replied blankly in an attempt to discourage any further attempts at conversation.

'But he seems familiar. Who is he?'

I turned my head to look at him. Black hair that was neck length. Black eyes, currently focused on the road. Nothing strange about that.

I turned away and watched the scenery zip past.

Then it clicked.

My head spun round to stare at him again.

'That couldn't be Matsuda, could it?'

As if reading my thoughts, he said "My names Matsuda. What's yours?"

I blinked in confusion.

'Why is Matsuda driving a taxi.'

"Matsuda."

"Yeah?"

"Why are you driving a taxi?"

"Because I can?"

"Aren't you a police officer?"

He winced slightly before grinning.

"Yep. But don't tell anyone, 'kay?"

I turned back to the window and didn't reply.

Staring out at the scenery, I tapped my fingers on the side of the door and pretended to flick the trees everywhere.

Eventually, the taxi came to a halt out the front of the police building. We both got out and Matsuda locked the doors.

Not looking at me, he continued, "Fare is free as long as you don't tell no-one I'm a cop!"

He then practically skipped away into the building. I twitched and slowly walked towards it after him.

What I will find inside... I do not know.

---

This is not the real address for police headquarters, but I don't know the actual address, or even if it is actually revealed. Maybe in the manga. Does anyone know?

**A/N:** After a year of not working on this I present a pathetic update. With a Cliffhanger no less. But that's because I have no idea what happens next ._.

Please read and review if you can. Reviews always make my day.


End file.
